BCW Resurrection
BCW Resurrection is a PPV held by Backstream Championship Wrestling. BCW Resurrection hold an annual Tag Team Tournament in which any team can enter. The winner of the Tournament is given a tag team title shot that is valid till the end of the year, its sort of like the money in the bank but not the whole challenge whenever you see fit. History ''BCW Resurrection 2007'' In 2007, BCW had its first run in with RCW and BCW came out on top with a 3-2 win. Afterwards BCW invited two of RCW s best tag team to attend the Tournament. Kamikaze and Frrelancer were one team an the RCW Tag Team Champs Danjuro and Meath were the other. The main event featured a rematch from EAW One Night Stand which put EAW World Champion Commander D taking on BCW World Champion Killer K for the BCW World Championship Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |June 14, 2007 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|EAW One Night Stand |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'BCW Resurrection' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|BCW Great Canadain Bash |} *'Tag Team Tournament Semi-Final #1' **Khayn and Tempest defeated A-Squad (K-Stevens and Ryan Wilson) (20:39) **Tempest pinned Wilson after a Chokeslam *Ear-Wax defeated Total Destruction to retain the BCW Cruiserweight Championship (18:32) **Ear-Wax pinned TD after an Animal Nicke *'Tag Team Tournament Semi-Final #2' **(RCW) Danjuro and Meath defeated Blaze and StingRay (23:12) **Danjuro pinned Blaze after an STO *Triple and Bossman defeated James Starr to retain the BCW International Championship (26:21) **Triple J pinned Starr after a Triple Jump Moonsault *Heilo defeated Xander (15:54) **Heilo pinned Xander following a Springboard DDT *'Tag Team Tournament Finals' **Khayn and Tempest defeated (RCW) Danjuro and Meath (20:08) **Khayn pinned Meath after a Bicycle Kick *Killer K defeated EAW World Champion Commander D to retain the BCW World Championship (27:43) **Killer K pinned Commander D after a Killer DDT ''BCW Resurrection 2008'' Resurrection 2008 saw the tag team tournament retirn with a totla of 8 team participating. The PPV showed 4 of those and in the main event it was a first. The BCW Triple Crown title was on the line in a Stairway for the Gold match which featured champion Commander D defending against Eric Hinz, King, Fat Joe, StingRay and Alex Austin. Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |June 14, 2008 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|EAW One Night Stand |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'BCW Resurrection' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|BCW Great Canadain Bash |} *'Tag Team Tournament Semi-Final #1' **Japanese Army (Zamatros and Kai) defeated Khayn and Tempest (23:11) **Kai pinned Tempest after a Tornado DDT *Danger Dave defeated James Starr © to win the BCW Hardcore Championship (19:38) **Dave pinned Starr after a GTS *'Tag Team Tournament Semi-final #2' **Adam Young & Blaze defeated Total Destruction & Zakk (25:43) **Young pinned Zakk after an AKO *John Varkin defeated The Thug (10:32) **Varkin pinned Thug after a Dublin Driver *Killer K © defeated El Xero to retain the BCW International Championship (25:47) **Killer K pinned Xero after a K-2 *'Tag Team Tournament Finals' **Japanese Army defeated Adam Young & Blaze to become #1 contenders for the BCW Tag titles (26:32) **Zamatros pinned Young after a Mt.Fugi Drop *Eric Hinz defeated King, Commander D ©, Alex Austin, StingRay& Fat Joe in a stariway for the gold match to win the BCW Triple Crown Championship (32:21) Order of Elimination **Fat Joe by Austin via an A-5 (9:43) **StingRay by King via a 9/11 (16:43) **Alex Austin by King via a Tombstone Piledriver (25:44) **King by Eric Hinz via an Okangan Driver (28:10) **Eric Hinz gave Commander D a Okanagan Driver off the ladder and grabbed the title for the win (32:21) ''BCW Resurrection 2009'' Resurrection 2009 is an upcoming wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Backstream Championship Wrestling (BCW), which will take place on June 14, 2009 This will be the third show in BCW's production lineage for Resurrection. The even features the Tag Team Tournament Semi-Finals that feature the Oil City Machine Guns, Khayn & Tempest, Blaze and StingRay, Danjuro and Meath. The mainevent of the evening will be Scotty Mac taking on Crusher for the BCW World Championship. Also on the card a three way champion vs. champin vs. champion match and the Undisputed tag team titles will be defended. Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |June 14, 2009 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|EAW One Night Stand |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'BCW Resurrection' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|BCW Great Canadain Bash |} *El Xero defeated CJ Youkai and Ace **Xero pinned Ace after a spear *Danger Dave © defeated BCW Hardocre Champion Kamikaze and Samurai X to retain the RCW Xtreme Chapionship **Dave pinned Kamikaze after a GTS Resurrection Tag Tournament Semi-Final #1 *Blaze and StingRay defeated Danjuro and Meath **Blaze pinned Meath after a superkick John Varkin came out to a mystery opponent. Commander D eventually came out and everyone was wondering who John's opponent would be. Commander D pointed towards th entrance and out walked the "Erased Memory" Johnny Smith and... *Johnny Smith defeated John Varkin **JS pinned Varkin after the Erased Memory *Kai and Lan defeated Master Kage and his mystery partner...Akagi **Kai pinned Akagi after a Mt. Fugi Xpolosion *Fat Joe and Zakk © defeated Kyser and Koncur to retain the Undisputed Tag Team Championship **Zakk pinned Koncur after an FTZ Resurrection Tgs Tournament Semi-Final #2 *The Oil City Machine Guns (Commander D and King) defeated Khayn and Tempest) **CD pinned Khayn after a 67 Drive By *PWA Champion Alex Austin defeated RCW Champion Johnny Kayno and OCW Champion Eric Hinz in a Three Way Champion vs Champion vs Champion Match **Austin pinned Kayno after an A-5 *Crusher © defeated Scotty Mac to retain the BCW World Championship **Crusher pinned Scotty after a Dominator through a table Resurrection Tag Tournament FINALS *The Oil City Machine Guns (Commander D and King) defeated Blaze and StingRay **King pinned StingRay after 9/11 through a table from the top rope Category:PPV